Blog de usuário:Eliatan S. Pereira/Possível linha do tempo de FNaF
Olá galera.... mais um post sobre as historias de FNaF, e gostaria que vcs deixasem suas opiniões, esse aqui seria sobre uma possivel linha de tempo em FNaF, apesar de existir uma teoria de sonho com provas fortissimas rolando solta, eu ainda acredito que os acontecimentos devam ter se passado em algum momento na historia ficticia criada por Scott Cawthon, mais bem ai vão os fatos. #Entre 1970 e 1973 - baseado na ligação do cara do telefone no FNaF durante o primeiro dia esse foi o periodo de tempo onde provavelmente teve inicio a empresa Fazbear Entretenimentos uma empresa de entretetenimento ( como o nome já diz) que trabalha com festas, shows e programas de TV seus personagens principais são os animatronicos, Freddy Fazbear que da nome a empresa, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken e Foxy the pirate Fox. #Entre 1977 e 1980 - baseado nas datas de abertura de Showbiz Pizza Place e Chuck and Chesse essa foi provavelmente a data de abertura do Fredbear Family Dinner, que possuia dois animatronicos com sistema springlock, Fredbear e Springbonnie. #Apartir deste periodo até 1983 - segundo os dialogos da garota de olhos verdes e do plushfredbear, ocorreram diversas tragedias durante o periodo de funcionamento do restaurante, no entanto não se sabe exatamente se a causa pode ter sido devido ao defeito que os animatronicos dos outros jogos possuem de não poderem difenrenciar adultos de endoesquletos ou se o Purple Guy que era funcionario do restaurante já havia começado a praticar seus assasinatos, tudo o que sabemos é que o personagem principal viu algo... #Entre 1983 e 1984 - presumido pelos dialogos do cara o telefone no segundo jogo e pelo quarto jogo, numa festa de aniversario o personagem principal do jogo tem sua cabeça mordida por Frebear,devido a repercussão gerada por esse e outros acidentes o restaurante Family Dinner acaba fechando e é comprado pela Fazbear entretenimento que já em 1984 (provavelmente) abre o primeiro Freddy Fazbear Pizza que passa a dispor de 7 animatronicos, Yellow Bear ( que é uma versão remodelada de Fredbear e batizada de Golden Freddy), Springbonnie, The Puppet, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie e Chica, segundo os cutscenes do segundo jogo e telefonemas do terceiro. #Entre 1984 e 1986 - pelos telefonemas do cara do telefone no terceiro jogo e panfletos do primeiro, os Springlock animatronics começaram a dar defeito fazendo com que Golden Freddy não mais fosse usado como mascote e passase a ser usado apenas como animatronico e que Springbonnie fosse descartado para a sala segura, nesse periodo Pruple Guy esteve na ativa cometendo o assassinanto de uma criança durante uma festa fora do restaurante a mesma (tudo indica) possui The Puppet, mais tarde na historia no ano de 86 ele volta a atacar usando um traje de dourado (provavelmente um remodelado de fredbear pela palheta de cores) entra no restaurante, atrai cinco crianças e as assassina, esconde seus corpos nos animatronicos e é pego, no entanto como já trabalhou nos primeiros anos deste restaurante e provavelmente foi demitido ele conhecia o funcionamento do restaurante e a sala secreta, portanto não haviam provas contra ele e o mesmo foi liberado, é muito provavel que o garoto mordido tenha nesse mesmo ano falecido e junto com as crianças assassinadas tenha sido "acordado" nos animatronicos por Puppet. #Em 1987 - pelos telefonemas durante o segundo jogo e o proprio gameplay, devido a queixas da vigilancia sanitaria no inicio do ano o restaurante fecha, no entanto a compania não dessiste e trabalha nos novos e remodelados Toy Animatronics que já no fim do ano ficam prontos e assim o segundo Freddy Fazbear Pizza abre, no entanto os novos animatronicos apresentam defeito seu reconhecimento facial faz com que eles fiquem agressivos com relação aos adultos, e so duas semanas após a reabertura o restaurante esta em processo de fechamento, pelo que indica o cara do telefone foram encontrados indicios de crimes ocorridos no Fredbear Family Dinner e que por causa disso, provavelmente o segundo restaurante fechará enquanto rolar o inquerito, ao saber disso novamente Purple Guy rouba um uniforme dourado para praticar seus crimes o que causa furia ao até então dormente Golden Freddy e faz com que ele ataque o guarda noturno, após a sexta noite ele é movido para o dia, para trabalhar no ultimo evento antes do fechamento do restaurante para inquerito, Jeremy passa a ser guarda diurno justo no dia em que ocorre a mordida de 87, que foi provocado por um dos Toy animatronics e que devido a isso eles são postos em desuso, Fritz Smith ( grandes chances de ele ser o cara do telefone) assume o posto mais é demito por alterar a A.I. dos animatronicos e depois disso o restaurante é fechado. #Entre 1988 e 1990 (provavelmente) - o segundo restaurante esta fechado por inqueritos juridicos mas parece que será reaberto muito em breve, dessa vez eles preferiram remodelar os modelos antigos de Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie e Chica que estavam em desuso após a primeira tentativa de atualização depois que o primeiro Fazbear Pizza fechou. #Apartir de 1991 (provavelmente) - ocorre a abertura do terceiro Freddy Fazbear Pizza estrelando Freddy, Chica, Bonnie e Foxy, no entanto como revela um minigame da morte no segundo jogo Purple Guy (denovo) volta a entrar em ação assassinando cinco crianças que assitiam ao show de Foxy na enseada do pirata causando assim o fechamento da atração e tornando Foxy descontinuado. #Em 1993 - segundo o gameplay e os telefonemas do cara do telefone, o restaurante esta marcado para fechar no fim deste ano devido a uma serie de incidentes e má adminstração ele não da mais renda e economiza-se tudo ate energia elétrica a noite. Mike Schimdt é o segundo guarda noturno gannhou o cargo após a morte do cara do telefone e após uma semana foi demitido por mexer com a A.I. dos animatronicos, não sem antes descobrir quão mesquinha é a corporação para qual ele trabalha e seu codigo de lucro acima de tudo mesmo tendo que lidar com animatronicos possuidos e defeituosos e fantasmas causando alucinações. #Apartir de 1994 - segundo os minigames do terceiro jogo, o restaurante já esta fechado no entanto a insanidade de Purple Guy não possui limites, agora preocupado com os inqueirtos que houveram no restaurante temendo que provas fossem encontradas contra ele, ou que os animatronicos resolvesem sair do restaurante e tentar o matar, ele pegou o uniforme dourado entrou no restaurante e destrui os animatronicos no entanto com isso deixou um precedente para que os espiritos aparecesem em pessoa e o aterrorizasem, ele então entrou na sala segura e vestiu o traje de Springbonnie foi esmagado e tornou-se Springtrap. #Em 2023 - segundo o gameplay do terceiro jogo, Freddy Fazbear Pizza virou lenda e seus detroços soterados na contrução porem um animatronico ainda vive e a nova atração trará de volta esse horror, durante sua semana na Fazbear Horror Atraction o guarda se depara com alucinações e Purple Guy que se tornou uma versão macabra dos montros que ele criou, após o sexto dia no entanto um incendeio acabou com o predio o que sobrou foi leiloado, mas esse não foi o fim de Sprigtrap.... Curtiram? entã comentem! Categoria:Posts de blog